Past  Present  Future
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: Aria and Ezra share a romantic moment, and something happens that may complicate their future together.  What is it?  Will everything go back to normal? Ezra/Aria. STORY COMPLETE!  I do not own Pretty Little Liars
1. Her Past

__

_Italics are thoughts._

**This chapter is in Aria's point of view.**

I own nothing. Everything written belongs to Sara Sheppard, and ABC family.

**This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like smut, I would skip this story.**

* * *

My future is in the next room, in a box.

_On the bathroom counter, just waiting to be opened. _

_But, I just can't seem to get enough courage to face reality. _

* * *

I never would have dreamed of this happening to me. If you went into my school, and asked who Aria Montgomery was, people would react with one of these responses, "The girl that left went to Iceland for a year. The one that used to talk to herself and carry around a sock puppet in middle school. One of Alison DiLaurenti's best friends."

I would bet money on being called the last one. On September 8th, a year and a week after Alison disappeared, her body was found. I went from the "missing girl's best friend" to the "dead girl's best friend." People were actually calling Alison by name again, and not just calling her the dead girl, or the missing girl. Alison deserved to be called her name, not a nickname about what happened to her.

I had my life planned out, and I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. I had already gotten applications for colleges, and I couldn't wait to fill them out when I became a senior. I contemplated skipping senior year, and graduating early, to start my college journey. My father told me I was meant to be a writer, and I couldn't wait to head to NYU or Hollis- my dream schools… or my safe school Neumann University. There were only 2 people in my life that were interested in my writing, my father, and someone else.

My life was planned out, and I had a precise order I wanted to accomplish everything. I recited my life schedule in my head, as I often did when I was nervous, or trying to make a good decision.

_Finish high school. Attend a university- hopefully either NYU or Hollis. Get my masters in English and writing arts, minor in teaching. Fall in love. Get married. Travel the world. Have 2 children. Work until retirement. And later on… die. _

Dying was the first, and the last thing on my mind. I started thinking about it a lot after they found Alison's body. It proved that she was not missing… there was no hope that she was out there. The police had DNA evidence that Alison was dead. She was no longer missing, she was murdered. It didn't hit me until after the funeral that she was actually gone. She wasn't coming back. My best friend was gone forever… but I had gotten my ex-best friends back in such a weird way. Without them, I don't think I would have made it through this semester. I was home for less than a week, and Alison's body had been found… something I thought about, but kept in the back of my mind. As soon as I got back to Rosewood, I saw her picture on a missing poster in the local bar- Snookers.

As I thought of Snookers, I froze and felt my face blush, as I felt my heart beating faster than before. I had met him at Snookers, nearly two months ago**. **

_And from that moment on, I knew that I was never going to be the same again._

* * *

I always knew how I wanted to live my life, with caution and no regrets. That is why I had planned my life out, so I could keep myself focused. I did not want to get involved with boys, for they would make my dreams disappear, and give me bad me bad memories to replace what I "could have done." While in Iceland, I focused on studying, getting my grade point average to 3.98- something that would look perfect on my college applications. When we first met, I bit my tongue, tempted to tell him about my grade point average. I figured if I had said something about school, I would say I was in my third year… not necessarily a lie. When he asked, that is what I said. He talked about how he just graduated college, and he was going to teach English, I didn't ask about the grade level because I thought I had nothing to worry about. We made our way to the bathroom, and we had the most memorable make out session, touching in every way possible. In 15 minutes, we stopped and went back to the bar. He drank another glass of scotch, and I nibbled on my cold cheeseburger, devouring the fries. He walked me to the door, and kissed me on the lips. I had already walked to my car, and was about to start my engine when he ran out with a piece of paper with his phone number scribbled on it. I smiled, kissed him again and couldn't wait to see him again.

I didn't expect to see him two days later, as my AP English teacher. Millions of thoughts went through my mind, and I gasped when he saw me, muttering "Holy Crap." I did the typical girl thing, and looked away, hoping that nobody would notice he was talking about me.

After class, I tried to talk to him, but he avoided me like the plague. The next day, I came into his class and showed him my letter, which showed I would like to remove myself from his class. He signed it, and I left… feeling my heart crack as he signed it without the tiniest hint of remorse. The next day in homeroom, I was greeted by a letter from the main office; I could not get out of Ezra's class… I was declined, there was a scheduling issue. I was going to be with Ezra Fitz every day… I couldn't get away from him. He is everywhere I look. But even if he was looking for me, I couldn't look back at him. He is my teacher… and I, his student.

It was hard, but Ezra and I spent our time apart. I confronted him, and he yelled back at me. We wanted to make this work, and we wanted to have a relationship. Whoever said age is only a number is lying… especially if the person with the age gap is your teacher. I couldn't avoid him, he was everywhere, just like A- I cannot believe I left my phone at his apartment that one time, and A texted him. After that, he didn't talk to me for a week. We talked after he came back from New York, and then he stopped talking to me again. I could not get away from him, like I said before- he's my everything. Our relationship went back and forth, we would fight and break-up, and then kiss and make-up. Ezra wanted to leave me after he saw me dancing with Sean, he said it was "good for me, I should be the one dancing and hanging out with guys my age." What he did not understand was I didn't like Sean "that way"; he is my best friend's boyfriend, the love of her life, and a guy I thought of as just a friend. When Ezra came back from New York, I was getting attention from Noel Kahn, someone who barely gave me the time of day when Ezra was around. I had had a thing for Noel since elementary school; I swore I loved him since 5th grade. Noel was not a push-over, he showed me he liked me by inviting me to things he thought I would like, for instance Philadelphia sports game. After he stopped showing off, we got to know each other better. We almost had a few moments, but Ezra ruined them- on purpose, of course.

When I was at Camp Mona, I got a text saying "I need to see you- Ezra." Even though I was dating one of the most popular guys in school- who was falling for me, I dropped everything to go see Ezra. He apologized, saying it was wrong that he lead me on, and told me what to do, and tried to control my feelings.

At first, I did not want to give in, but after he asked me to forgive him… I melted into his arms. In less than two minutes, we were both naked, feeling as if we would die if we did not touch. Ezra had undressed me, and I undressed him, feeling the desire more as each piece of clothing was taken off. As I got down to his boxers, I saw his thick, hard member. I went down and gave it a kiss, as Ezra groaned, begging me to put him completely into my mouth. I bobbed up and down, and began licking his tip. Ezra shuttered, and then began to finger me, slipping two fingers inside of me, and had one rubbing my clitoris in a circular motion. It felt so much better than what I do alone, and I didn't think I was going to be able to wait much longer… I needed him inside of me. Ezra prepared me as he entered me slowly; he knew that this was my first time. All my harsh feeling for him disappeared, and we showed each other how we felt without saying a word, as our bodies dancing and thrusting together in rhythm. It was perfect, in every way it should be. As Ezra pulled himself out of me, we kissed again. We were so caught up in the kiss that neither one of them noticed the tiny leak at the bottom of the condom. He tossed the condom out the window, and I started getting dressed. As much as I didn't want to, I knew that someone would notice I was gone. As I was putting back on my Camp Mona hoodie, my phone buzzed, it was Hanna. "I know who A is! Meet me at the parking lot." I kissed Ezra goodbye, and told him I would call him later. I planned on breaking up with Noel on Sunday, and being with Ezra. We would talk about the details later, and everything would fall into place.

_I knew that he loved me, and that's all that mattered._

* * *

All the memories came back to me as I woke up from my nightmare. But what happened that night really did happen. On my way to the parking lot, I met up with the girls. As we saw Hanna, she ran over to us, and got hit by a dark colored car. She rolled off the windshield after she hit it and landed helplessly on the ground. We called 9-1-1 and waited for help to arrive, it was the longest 15 minutes of my life. After we got off the phone with the dispatcher, I got a text "she knew too much-A" Hanna was going to tell us who A was when she got to the parking lot, but A had other things in mind and hit her.

Hanna has been in the ER since the accident. When she first got admitted to the hospital, we were told that she was in a stress-induced coma, and they did not know how long it would take her to get out of it. We waited with Ms. Marin in the waiting room all through the night. At 9:25 AM, Hanna woke up, with no idea what had happened. She had a broken wrist, sprained elbow, a cracked rib and various bruises over her body. But she was awake, and that's all that mattered. We knew that she was going to get through it- Hanna was like a blonde version of wonder woman, after all.

Hanna is supposed to be leaving the hospital today, and has to start physical therapy four times a week, for an hour each time. I was supposed to be the gang when it was time to bring her back home, but I told them I was eating dinner with my mom, something that barely happened since my parents separated. Little do they know, my mom is out with her new boyfriend Xavier, they're going out to brunch at the country club that Spencer's boyfriend Alex works at.

_How will Hanna take it when I tell her that I'm pregnant? What about Emily, or Spencer? They'll assume I'm pregnant by Noel Kahn, considering he's my ex-boyfriend. I wonder what they'll say if I tell them that I'm pregnant by Mr. Fitz, our AP English teacher. They'll think I'm joking, and then I'll begin to show. If I have a pregnant belly, they won't be able to deny it happening. Will I be able to tell them? Or will A?_

_Will A tell my parents? I would just die they told my parent's for me… it's something Mr. Fitz and I have to do when the time is right… which is, definitely not right now._

I start walking around in my room again, hoping that I could find something else to think about. Something else to do, and to waste my time on, even thought I know there's something I should be doing.

_I need to take this pregnancy test._

* * *

My room is too silent of me to stay in it any longer. My mind begins to think of other thoughts again, I begin to sweat like a crowd of people is watching me. I feel the silence, all over my body. I now understand how it feels for the jury foreman before the verdict is read. The outcome of this test could change my life forever.

_I have to face reality, and stop thinking of memories. The decisions of this outcome will, and always will be mine. Whatever the outcome is, I will have to live with it, for the rest of my life. Am I ready?_

I drag myself to the bathroom to meet my fate. I pick up the small box, and I realize that the future is now, physically in my hands.

_Maybe… the test will be negative? Then, nothing will change… sort-of. I promise I will be more careful next time. God, let this turn out negative! But… what if this test is positive?_

I have always been taught that abortion is wrong. But, will I be able nine months of people staring at me, knowing what I have done? How will people treat Ezra, if they found out? Would getting an abortion make everything better? Then nobody would know that I made love to my AP English teacher, and that I was pregnant with his baby. The last thing I need right now is a baby, I can barely take care of myself.

_Would I be emotionally stable enough to get an abortion?_

This baby is my own flesh and blood. The little voice in my head changes my perspective again; making me feel like I was on a see-saw with all the decisions I would be awaking answers to.

"_An unborn baby is still a person… what if your mother had aborted you?"_

* * *

I put my hands on my stomach, trying to see if I felt anything that feels like it does not belong… like a baby. I start to day dream again, but of my baby this time. This baby will look like the perfect mix of me and Ezra. She will have my eyes, her daddy's smile, my little hands, and Ezra's ears. Everything is will be fine… until, the phone rings, and interrupts my thoughts. I look for the phone, trying to pick up before the goes to voicemail. I grab the phone and answer it as I put the box back on the counter.

"Hello?" I said.

"Aria?" The voice on the other end says, I know that voice anywhere. It's Ezra.

"It's me Ezra, is everything okay?" I ask, unsure why he is calling me. I am the one that usually initiates the phone call.

"I just wanted to know if you took the test yet and if you have the results." He asks.

"No, not yet." I answer quickly, I hate confrontation like this.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over and hold your hand as we wait for the results together?"

_My stomach begins to get butterflies; that would be perfect. He would calm my nerves, and he could help me from procrastinating. I really should do this on my own though, I'm the one who may be carrying this baby, not him._

"I kinda want to do this myself Ezra." I answer, hoping I do not sound cold to him on the other end.

"Okay, but call me when you get the results. Like as soon as you do, I want to be here for you. This is my fault too" Ezra answers quickly, trying to change my mind, even though that's not going to happen.

"Sure, Ezra." I answer on instinct, anything to get him off the phone.

"I love you Aria, I love you more than anything in the world" Ezra tells me, sounding needy.

"Bye, Ezra." As I push the off button.

Ezra had just said he loved me… we had danced around the topic for the past two months, but I never thought he was going to say it. Instead of feeling perfect, it felt like he was needy. I understand that Ezra wanted to make me feel better, and he wanted to prove to me that he wasn't going anywhere. During our relationship, there was a lot up in the air.

_Should we be together because it feels good, and we need each other? Or should we date other people because society says our age gap is too much and because he is my teacher, and I am his student? Do you think he would let me to raise this child as my own… without him? I could be a single mom, not all children need two parents. Just look at Hanna, her mom is a great role model…_

Ezra loves me… but do I really love him? Do I love him a different way that I feel for my family?

* * *

_What if I really am pregnant? I had only missed my period once, and I was never regular in the first place. I don't have any other symptoms of being pregnant… maybe I just missed my period because of stress?_

Ezra didn't seem to think I missed my period because of stress, He told me that he may have put the condom on wrong, because of how nervous he was. I was the second person that he slept with, and he was my first. I remember hearing that people getting pregnant the first time they have sex is very rare… but anything is possible. I had seen episodes of "I didn't know I was pregnant" on TV and didn't want to turn out like one of those girls. If I was pregnant, I wanted to know.

_If I am pregnant, Ezra offered to marry me and quit his teaching job at Rosewood Day. He said we could move to his hometown in Winesburg, Ohio and continue teaching. He told me that we could get married, and keep the baby… and we could live happily ever after. But then, I wouldn't be able to make my own decisions, it would decisions made by Ezra and Aria Fitz, not that it mattered but I would lose everything I had in Rosewood. My family would probably never speak to me again. Did I want to get married?_

There was one more option: adoption. I could give this baby up to someone who wasn't able to have one of their own. One think that would drive me crazy is if my child called another lady mommy, it would break my heart.

_Adoption…. Abortion… Single-Parenting… Marriage…._

I started walking toward the bathroom to take this test, it was now or never.

* * *

_Maybe the test will be negative? Would I have sex again? It was a great experience, everything was perfect. Ezra showed me how I liked to be touched, and how to keep the rhythm with each other. I should get __on the pill before I have sex again._

I walk to the bathroom, with the test in hand and I hear the phone ring. It's Ezra. I decide to let it go to voicemail; he'll probably call back after he leaves a voicemail.

_Adoption…. Abortion… Single-Parenting… Marriage…._

The phone stops ringing and starts ringing again twenty seconds later. It's Ezra again, but he can wait. This test is important; it was show what is going to happen for the rest of our lives, it holds the key to our future together...

* * *

_Before, my future was in a box in the other room._

_Now the future is in my hands. _

_The test is positive. _

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did you think of it? Please review it with your honest opinion of the story.

Do you think I should continue this story, or have it end as a one shot?

Please give me your insight, it's the one thing that keeps me writting.

**Thank you! =)**


	2. His Past

Italics are thoughts.

**This chapter is is Ezra's point of view.**

I own nothing. Everything written belongs to Sara Sheppard and ABC Family. 

**This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like smut, I would skip this story.**

* * *

_It's not supposed to happen this way._

You're not supposed to fall in love with one of your students.

_But I'm in love with Aria Montgomery._

You're not supposed to have sex with your students.

_But I took her virginity, and she wanted me to be her first._

You're not supposed to get your student's pregnant.

_But we were so caught up in the moment we didn't notice it._

_Even if we had noticed it, it would have been too late._

Even though I'm not supposed to do this… It happened anyways.

* * *

I had to face reality, and went to my computer for answers. I typed in the "Age of consent in Pennsylvania" and I begin to feel my heart beat crazy. I had realized 3 weeks earlier that I had sex with a minor… but this is the first time that I'm actually admitting it to myself. I could not believe that I had sexual intercourse with one of my students… and the fact that I might had gotten her pregnant during the 5 minutes I was inside of her!

_My head started spinning, and I tried to swallow but my stomach got knots in it and I couldn't breathe. If I was acting like this while Aria was taking the pregnancy test, how would I act during the many hours of labor that she must complete before giving birth to our beautiful baby boy._

My brain stopped. _Why am I thinking about her having a baby? She might not even be pregnant! _

My hands started to get sweaty, and I began to click on various links, hoping that if she wasn't pregnant. Then, I would not have to serve jail time, or lose my job.

I tried to breathe in and out as I read the first link, which would give all the details of my future.

The age of consent in Pennsylvania is 16 years of age for statutory sexual assault and 18 years for corruption of minors.

I sighed in relief- she was at age to give consent… I was going to be free! No jail time, and I wouldn't lose my job unless someone told on us!

I read the rest of the information, which was a lot of "blah, blah, blah" and talked about someone who was between the ages of 16 and 18 and their relationships with people 2-4 years younger. I was in the clear, Aria and I could have the future that I always wanted to. The law was not going to ruin the future that I have planned for her.

And then I read this and my heart sunk…

Involuntary deviate sexual intercourse

-When the victim is less than 16 years of age and the person is four or more years older than the complainant and the complainant and person are not married to each other.

-When the alleged victim is 16 or older and less than 18 years of age, and the alleged offender is over the age of 18, the Commonwealth may charge the offense of corruption of minors or unlawful contact with a minor, even if the activity was consensual.

_If Aria was pregnant, and her parents found out that I was the one that got her pregnant… I may be charged with the offense of corruption of a minor._

For some reason, I thought back to that crappy MTV show "16 and pregnant", and how the girls were 16 - 17 years old when they gave birth to their babies. Their baby daddies were usually 22-24 years old. None of the daddies did jail time for getting the girl pregnant, and they all were able to see their babies' minutes after they were born. It was like MTV thought "age was just a number."

* * *

_If they were able to avoid jail time, I should be able to…_

_What if she's not pregnant? Maybe I'm stressing myself out over nothing._

I decide to call Aria, and see if there is anything to worry about. She probably took the test, and was waiting for the timer to beep off with the results… the results that would control our future; together and apart.

_"_Hello?" I hear Aria say as she breathes deeply into the phone.

"Aria?" I ask, even thought I know it's her on the other end.

"It's me Ezra, is everything okay?" She says this quickly, and I know that she's nervous.

"I just wanted to know if you took the test yet and if you have the results." I ask quickly, afraid of what she is going to say.

"No, not yet." She answers back with little hesitation. I don't think she wants to face reality yet.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over and hold your hand as we wait for the results together?" I tell her this because I really want to be with her when she takes this pregnancy test. Nobody should have to deal with a pregnancy test alone; when it takes two to tango.

"I kinda want to do this myself Ezra." She says, and my heart begins to sink.

"Okay, but call me when you get the results. Like as soon as you do, I want to be here for you. This is my fault too." I reply quickly, trying to change her mind, even though that's not going to happen.

"Sure, Ezra." She replies.

"I love you Aria, I love you more than anything in the world" I tell Aria the word's she's been waiting to hear… and I mean it.

"Bye, Ezra." Aria answers and she quickly turns off the phone. I listen to dead space for a minute before I turn the phone off, and put it on the table.

I try to avoid all the feeling of regret in the pit of my stomach. Aria getting pregnant was my fault. I should have asked her to start taking a birth control pill before we even started to talk about having sex. I bet if I asked her, she would have agreed, and we wouldn't be in this situation.

* * *

_I thought back to that wonderful night, when I was able to become one with an amazing young woman. Our first time was perfect. Aria and I were making love together, and it was so much better than the casual sex I had before. Making love with Aria is romantic, and sweet, and I can show her how much I love her, without even saying a word. Casual sex was hot and heavy, and everything I wanted last year. But now, I would choose a committed relationship and making love with Aria any day._

_Her name was Meredith…Meredith Sorenson. And it was a random event that happened when we were both intoxicated. It wasn't at a bar during a trashy St. Patrick's Day… or at a house party on New Year's Eve. It was actually on June 21st… the date of Ernest Hemingway's Birth._

* * *

The spring semester had ended a month earlier, but I had three summer classes I was taking, in order to graduate a semester earlier. I was taking "The History, and Life of Earnest Hemingway", "Introduction to Art History", and "Ethnical Debates since 1945." Since it was a summer class, classes were very small, and assignments were often untraditional. My Earnest Hemingway class was mostly online, and had some weird assignments. On June 21st, we were assigned the weirdest assignment… and to write like Earnest Hemingway did. My teacher Robert told us to get intoxicated like Hemingway often was when he wrote. We then had to write something. I ended up writing a poem. There were 8 people in my class, and I paired up with this cute blonde girl named Meredith. We met up at my dorm room, and she planned on staying the night after our night of drunken writing. She met at my dorm room at four-thirty, with a bottle of Tylenol and a six pack of Mike's hard raspberry Lemonade. I put her alcohol into the fridge, and took my bottle of Captain Morgan out of the freezer and poured us both a shot. I figured it would be best for us to start drinking now, and maybe get to know each other better… I hoped to get to know the twins she was seductively showing off as well.

We first started talking about school, and how we both would graduate soon. She talked about her job as an assistant teacher, and doing her student teaching in the history department. I mentioned my love of English, and how I wanted to teach the students how to learn, in unique ways and to teach them to learn on their own when possible.

She told me about her boyfriend, and how she had dropped him off at the airport for a year in Iceland. I mentioned that the only woman in my life was my mother, and how my mother wanted me to keep it that way. She laughed at me when I tried to recite Shakespeare, and I listened as she recited The Gettysburg Address she was memorizing for her history final.

After a lot of small talk, we began to drink and started our drunken writings. She was on her 4rd bottle and 2 pages in on her short story when she started taking off her clothes. I was almost done my extremely short poem, when I heard a clunk across the room. I looked up, and saw that she was taking off her high heels, and smiled that she was actually making herself at home.

I went back to writing, and thought for 5 minutes as I tried to find a sentence to end the poem. When I looked up at Meredith, she was barely wearing clothes. She was wearing a pink tiny bra, and a tight matching thong… and her white strappy heels were back on her feet. As I was staring, she came up to me and gave me a hard kiss on the lips, and rubbed my crotch. I began to moan, as she felt me getting hard. She took off my pants, and left me in my boxers. She got on my lap began to grind on me as she began rubbing my crotch, and tongue fucking me. I was going to blow soon, and I could feel her wetness dripping through her panties. I asked her to get off of my lap, and I began to carry her to my bed.

* * *

As I was carrying her to my bed, I wondered if this was going to be a good idea. Should I have sex with someone I barely know, and has a long distance relationship? The last two relationships I had ended because the girl couldn't keep her pants on… and I didn't want to ruin Meredith's relationship with her boyfriend, even though he was 1,000 miles away.

In the end, my throbbing dick got the best of me, and I had hot sex with Meredith. It ended ten minutes after we started. After we finished, we put our clothes back on and went back to writing. At 2am, she finished her short and then crawled into bed next to me. I held her body next to me, and I tried to make her feel like I had cared about her, when it was just casual sex.

In the morning, we both agreed it was the alcohol that made us have sex, and she thanked me for the good time we had last night. We saw each other twice a week for the rest of the summer semester. We worked on various projects together, but we never crossed the line again. After our class ended, we lost touch and didn't see each other for months. I saw her for the first time again at the graduation exercises. She was with a man that looked twice her age, and I recognized him from around town. It took me a few minutes to realize that he was one of the professors on campus. I couldn't remember his last name, but I heard her saying "Bryon sweetie!" as she giggled and flirted with him.

As much as I enjoyed my first sexual relationship with Meredith Sorenson, I wasn't happy with whom it was with. Many, many years from now, I would have liked to have told my son not to sleep around, and that I saved my virginity to someone I carried so much about… and the woman who is his mother. If I told him not to sleep around with someone that just met, I would have been a total hypocrite.

* * *

Why was I thinking about what to tell my son when he asked me about sex? I didn't have a son… and I wasn't a father. If Aria was pregnant, she would have called. I told her to call me first… even though I knew she might tell her friends before she told me. Her four closest friends had been through so much together, and I didn't want to interfere with the friendship that they had.

How would Aria be treated at school if she was pregnant? Would she tell her other students who had gotten her pregnant? Would she do the traditional lie of a girl that had gotten pregnant by an older guy? Would she tell people "I was drunk, and I honestly don't know what happened"? Or would she lie and say that she was raped at Camp Mona?

What would we do if she really was pregnant? Would she keep the baby and want me to be its father? Would she be sent away like they did years before, and be forced to get married to someone that she didn't even know or love? Would she tell me she was not pregnant… and get an abortion instead? Would she give the baby up minutes after it was born, to a family that may have deserved it, but would never love it as much as us?

What would her boyfriend, Noel Kahn say? Have they had sex since Aria and I had sex? After Hanna had got hit by a car at Camp Mona, Noel and Aria were constantly seen together, during school. Ariainitially planned to break up with him, but didn't want to in order to herself look normal as possible after Hanna was hit. Aria didn't want people to think Noel hit Hanna with a car, after she broke up with him. I couldn't blame her. Aria deserved to live a normal life, dating a boy her age, and that treated her right. She should not have been in this situation… especially with me.

* * *

_I had so many questions on my mind… and I couldn't seem to concentrate. What time is it? Why hadn't Aria called me?_

_I looked at my watch, and saw that it was now quarter to six. It had been an hour since I had talked to Aria, and she still hadn't called me back. I was getting worried… I called her again, and the phone kept ringing and ringing… and then it went to voicemail._

_I couldn't wait any longer... And went off to find Aria. _

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm back! After much thought, I decided to make this one-shot, a story. I'm not sure what I want to do with it... so please help me by answering these questions!

Who do you want Aria to tell first about her pregnancy? The girls? Her parents? Ezra? Noel? Or do you think A will ruin it for her and tell everyone before she is ready to admitt the truth?

I never meantioned that Aria and Noel had sex... but what if they did? Should I have Aria try to tell him that it's his baby, when it really could be Ezra's?

Here are some details to fill you in:

You as the readers, know that Aria is pregnant. Mr. Fitz does not know... he may find out the truth later on, or he may never know.

I decieded to added Ezra's first sexual relationship with Meredith on a whim, because they both went to the same university. To date, that is not in the book, or in the tv show.

I also added Bryan, Aria's dad into the story because I wanted a bit of a twist. Ezra does not know that Bryon is Aria's dad, but he does know that Aria's parents are not living together at this time.

Thank you for reading! And let me know if you like it, and if I should stop it with Ezra finding out the news... or maybe he will never know the truth...

Have a happy & safe new year... bring on 2011! =)


	3. Her Present

**A/N: Aria may be a little out of character is this chapter, but what would you expect from a teenager that finds out that she is pregnant with her English teacher's baby? Right now, the girls have no idea who A is, and that Aria is involved with Ezra… I will be changing and adding that into the story as time goes on.**

* * *

_Italics are thoughts._

**This chapter is in Aria's point of view.**

I own nothing. Everything written belongs to Sara Sheppard, and ABC family.

* * *

I look at the test in my hands, revealing my future for the next 18 years.

_The pregnancy test is positive._

I take the second pregnancy test out of the box, hoping that it's just a defect. I read the directions again, and take the second pregnancy test that I've ever had to take. I hold my breath this time though, and I cross my fingers and toes, praying that there was something wrong with the first test. But after waiting another 2 minutes, I am greeted by another positive sign, showing me that I am officially pregnant. I put the lid on the pregnancy test, and tuck it insecurely into my jeans… that might not fit me in a few months, now that I'm expecting.

After taking the second test, reality hits me like a bus. My knees get week, my stomach gets knots in it, and I can't feel my feet. Because it FINALLY hits me, I'm going to be responsible for someone else's life, other than my own!

_How am I going to be a good mother to a baby, when I'm simply a child myself? In health class, we were told not to have sex until we were ready… and I thought I was ready when Ezra and I made love…._

_I wasn't expecting to be get pregnant, but that's what every girl says when they get knocked up. Pregnant is such a 'beauty term' for people that planned on getting pregnant, and were married and had a house. Since I'm sixteen, and I'm pregnant with my ENGLISH TEACHER'S baby… I'm considered to be knocked up. _

_What is going to happen now that I'm pregnant? What if the school finds out that I'm pregnant with a teacher's baby? Will they fire him? Will he go to jail, and never be able to see the baby that we both created? If I'm going to raise a child, I want Ezra to be around to help me. I was lucky enough to have both a mother and a father… even if they're not together at the moment. _

_I want my child to be able to have what I have: A loving family, a warm home, and a wonderful school to learn at._

* * *

As tears went down my face, I felt my heart beating faster than it ever has before.

_I had to go somewhere... _

This empty house wasn't a good place for a teenager that just found out she was pregnant. I had to go, and tell someone what the test said. This is too big of a problem to handle all by myself. I HAD to tell someone, but who?

_Hanna had just been released from the hospital, and Spencer and Emily would probably be with Hanna, helping her get adjusted at home with her broken leg. I should have been there for Hanna, but I had to find out the results of my future. _

_If I went over Hanna's looking the way I do now, carrying a pregnancy test that says 'positive', I'd be putting myself in a war zone. These three girls have been my best friends, and I don't think they would believe me if I said I was pregnant. Hanna would probably ask how Noel was in bed, and then I'd have to admit the truth. I've never slept with Noel Kahn… this baby belongs to Ezra Fitz. _

* * *

_Hanna and Emily's minds wouldn't register if I told them Ezra Fitz, they'd probably think it was someone, like a long lost cousin of our English teacher. Spencer, on the other hand, remembers all the teacher's first names, and would know who I'm talking about. Then she would ask me if I was talking about our English teacher- Even though she already knows the answer._

And then, all hell would break loose.

_They would FREAK if I told them I had been seeing my English teacher. They would ask me how it happened, and when it happened, and how far along I was. They would ask me if I was taking good care of the baby, and ask about vitamins I didn't even think about taking until now. But first, they would ask me why it happened…. _

_And I would tell them that the first time I met Ezra, it was at the bar down the street. We made out, and I didn't think that I would ever see him again. When I saw him again, he was my ENGLISH teacher! We should have cut our relationship off when I saw his profession was at risk, but we kept seeing each other, as if there was no age difference at all. They would ask if he knew, and what we were going to do about our situation, which I barely even thought about. _

It was only two hours ago, I was postponing this pregnancy test, and now I was wishing I had taken in many days earlier.

* * *

Out of nowhere, I hear the doorbell ring, and jump out of my skin a little bit.

_Who could be at the door? _

_My dad was in Washington DC this weekend for a teachers in-service convention. Mike was staying somewhere in New Jersey for the weekend, at a lacrosse competition. And my mom was visiting her parent's in Delaware, probably to drop the news about her and my dad living separately._

I look in the peep hole and I get butterflies. I smile the door and answer the door to the one thing in this would I'm sure about: Ezra Fitz. He has one golden sunflower in his hand, my favorite flower. I run over to him, and give him a kiss, and he picks me up and twirls me around like they do in movies. I hear a something hit the ground, and Ezra looks on the floor to see what fell or dropped.

Less than ten seconds after it dropped on the floor… Ezra and I reach for what has landed on the floor.

Only to see it was too late...

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I couldn't wait any longer to undate my loyal fans!

Now I need your opinions: How would you want the story to go from here?

Feel free to give me any ideas you have about major/minor things I should do to this story!

And don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write the next chapter! Thank you! =)


	4. His Present

_Italics are thoughts._

**This chapter is in Ezra's point of view.**

I own nothing. Everything written belongs to Sara Sheppard, and ABC family.

* * *

I pick the item off the floor; not noticing what it is until it's in my hand.

It's a pregnancy test… and it's positive.

Even though I know the answer, I ask if it's mine.

Aria nods, and asks me to sit down on the couch to talk.

* * *

I shut and lock the door, and walk to the couch slower than a snail…

_It didn't need to happen like this! I didn't think I would have kids until I was 30… and I never expected to have a child with one of my students! What would my mother think? How will Aria's parents treat me now that I have gotten their daughter pregnant? Everything had just been fixed. Bryon had taken me out a few weeks ago for beers, and Ella and I were spending our free periods together talking about literature. How am I going to face then? My first thought was to get the fuck out of here… but I couldn't find myself able to leave her with _

But Aria put her arms around me and brought me in for a hug, making me feel at ease- when I had needed it most. _I am going to be a father. And Aria is going to be a mother. Not exactly the best made plans, but it happened._

Aria and I sat for hours on the couch, talking about what we were going to do.

I decided that I was going to quit at Rosewood day, and work at Hollis College.

Aria would go to guidance on Monday morning, and ask if she could graduate early, for she was a mere 3 credits short of graduating a year early. She could move into my little apartment, and we could be like a real couple. I would be there holding her hand when we told her parents, and reveal that her "Mystery Boy"- as her mom called me, was really a "Mystery Man" and a colleague.

* * *

_This was life, and it has many unexpected situations. Life never went exactly as planned, and I never dreamed of being a father so early in life. But, it happened, and I was responsible for another life. It was exciting and scary at the very same time. And if I was ready to be a father, I could also be ready enough to be a husband._

_After much talking, I knew what I wanted to do. I told Aria to get a shower, and to put on her little black dress- we were going out tonight. I called one of my theatre friends, and was able to snag tickets for Phantom of the Opera… there was 10 tickets available 6 hours before the show started. That never happened, but I figured that it was fate. I stopped by my house while Aria was getting ready, and grabbed everything I needed. I picked up my suit at the tailor, grabbed a half dozen roses at the local floral shop, and took my grandmothers ring out of my safety deposit box. I was going to propose to Aria, and make everything right… even though our situation was wrong to the outside world. _

At five o'clock, we headed towards the theatre for an early dinner, and some shopping for before the play. The show was to start at eight, and I hoped that by eleven, Aria would be my fiancé, instead of my secret girlfriend.

* * *

_But l guess fate wanted to interfere…. _

_And we never got to the theatre… _

_For someone stopped us before we could even get out of Rosewood…_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I kept you all waiting so long- I was lacking inspiration. I know this chapter is so very short, but my next chapter will be up early this week. Please, don't forget to review. The next chapter I post will be the the second to last chapter... and then I will post an epilogue. I also started a new story called "Rosewood Confessions", please check it out.

~jumpOVERtheMOON


	5. Their Future

_Italics are thoughts._

**This chapter switches between Aria and Ezra's point of view.**

I own nothing. Everything written belongs to Sara Sheppard, and ABC family.

_This is the second to last chapter. Please read and review._

**I'm warning you now; this chapter does not have a happy ending. **

* * *

Aria's POV:

I am no longer a mother. And Ezra is no longer a father.

The life that we were made was no longer here, and we weren't given the chance to see him or her grow up.

That's because before we even got out of Rosewood, we were hit in Ezra's car by a drunk driver. Ezra's car went over the curve, and flipped in the air two times. When the vehicle was able to come to a stop, I began to have really bad back pain, and a cramping feeling in the middle of my abdomen. I tried to remain calm as Erza called 9-1-1 to get us help. We were suck in Ezra's car, and the door wouldn't nudge. It felt like forever until the fire company came to get us out, with an ambulance right behind it. After we were taken out of the vehicle, we sat down on cots in the ambulance as we asked questions by the police. The drunk woman that hit us was sitting in a police car in handcuffs, after blowing a 1.0 on the breathilizer test; 5x the legal limit in Pennysvania.

While Ezra was talking to the police officers, I began to get an increasing pain in my abdomen. I tried to get up, but felt as if my knees were turning to jello. I leaned against the ambulance, hoping I would keep my balance and not fall on my face from this excruciating pain. It was only when I felt something warm between my legs, I looked down to see blood; and passed out cold.

* * *

Ezra's POV:

When I saw that Aria was bleeding, I felt numb. Had she gotten glass into her skin from the accident? Was she going to be okay? I felt as I couldn't breathe when the EMTs began to start up the ambulance to take Aria, my Aria to the closest hospital. They asked me if she had an allergies and health concerns. I told them that she was a healthy sixteen year old, she had hypoglycemia; but that was it. As they shut the door to the ambulance, I almost felt as if I was going to pass out from the shock. I told the EMT that Aria had recently found out that she was pregnant, and they put on their lights and sirens all the way to Rosewood Memorial. They tried to get an ultrasound, but it was hard to do that along with keeping Aria stable. They rose her feet, and Aria began to breathe normally, she whispered that she loved me, and grabbed her stomach with all her might, crying out in pain.

It felt like it took 2 hours to get to Rosewood Memorial. They rushed my Aria into the emergency room, and began to do an ultrasound, lifting her dress up to her bra, giving the love of my life no privacy. They asked how many weeks pregnant she was, and she answered 10 weeks in two days. After much trying, the doctor was unable to get a fetal heart beat. The baby that Aria and I were having together was taken from us.

* * *

Aria's POV:

It's not fair! Ezra and I don't deserve losing a child that we loved so very much. How come it happened to me? And not one of the slutty girls in school that gets abortions as a form of birth control? The doctor told me that I probably was going to lose the baby due to my petite frame, and not taking proper vitamins for the baby. I'm angry at God. I'm angry at the drunk driver taking away this baby from me.

* * *

Ezra's POV:

It's going to be very hard to grieve, but the doctor said it takes time to mend a broken heart. I haven't ever felt so broken, and so alone.

I'm mostly angry with God. You took the one thing that could make me happy, and turn my life upside- right after I had found out and was happy with the direction my life was headed in. I can't believe this had to happen to us! You made the love that Aria and I had grow with the thought of having a baby together… and you took it away from us before we were ready to give it back. Why, God, why?

* * *

Aria's POV:

The doctors said we could try for a child again in 6 months, after we are done our grieving process. I don't think I'm ever going to be the same again.

* * *

Ezra's POV:

I was a father for 4 hours, and I don't regret it for a single second.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I had to end this story this way, but Ezra and Aria's relationship was never going to end up working in the real world. Ezra would lose his job in the process, and Aria would not be able to enjoy high school. There is going to be an epilogues; with switches between Aria and Ezra- or I may seperate them and make one just strickly for each of them. Please, read and review. I will not post the epilogue untill I get some reviews (preferably more than 20; if possible). I appologize to everyone I upset by killing the baby Ezra and Aria were to have together, but I wanted to make a story that was not like the others... there isn't always a happy ending. **


	6. Epilogues

**This is the last chapter of this story… Thank you for all the reviews! =) **

**Don't forget to review the final chapter; and check out my new story "Rosewood Confessions."**

_Italics are thoughts._

**This chapter switches between Aria and Ezra's point of view.**

I own nothing. Everything written belongs to Sara Sheppard, and ABC family.

* * *

Aria's POV:

_It has been five years since that fateful afternoon during my junior year of high school._

_I'm now 21 years old, and a senior at Hollis._

_I didn't think I would live long enough to see the day after my accident… but Ezra helped me shatter all my doubts._

_Together, we are strong._

We are now proud parents of a three year old little girl.

Her name is Brandy Sunshine Fitz.

She has my eyes, Ezra's ears, my smile, and Ezra's sense of humor.

_Ezra jokes and says that she's my Brandy, and his Sunshine… and I couldn't agree more._

She's brought us together more than I ever expected.

I'm living my life how it's supposed to be.

I'm married to my first love, and he's the father of my beautiful baby girl.

Life's never been the same since Ezra came into my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Ezra's POV:

_I loved Aria before were involved in that accident… and I love her more and more each day._

_We have a wonderful life together._

We have a two story house, with a white picket fence.

She's given me the American Dream I've always dreamed of!

We share this house with our beautiful baby girl, a cat and a dog...

_And very soon, we will share it with a handsome baby boy._

Aria has brought my whole life together, and I don't know what I would do without her.

She's the reason I wake up smiling every single morning…

_Even when I have to go teach miserable teenagers at Rosewood High._

Aria is my past, present and future…

She's my whole world!

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again for reading my story. Don't forget to read my new story "Rosewood Confessions" and tell me what you think! =)


End file.
